Unexpected Day
by Mizuki Rico
Summary: Kise sangat bersemangat di hari itu. Namun ada sesuatu yg aneh membuatnya merasakan perasaan tak karuan. RnR :3 - AoKise -


Akhirnya saya nulis lagi fanfic di fandom ini uhuhu :3

Yuk ah, langsung aja. Read n Enjoy!

* * *

**-Unexpected Day-**

* * *

Warning : Bromance, typo, OOC [maybe]

_Italic_ = Aomine, _**ItalicBold**_ = Kise Ryouta [Sesi SMS]

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, seorang pemuda berambut kuning, tinggi,ganteng,bangun dengan semangat. Dia bernama Kise Ryouta. Tiba2 dia tersenyum. Padahal belum ngapa-ngapain -_- . Kise pun langsung mengambil HP nya.

"Oh, iya… Aku harus mengucapkan selamat pagi kepadanya :3"

_[To : Aomine Daiki_

_Ohayou, Ahominecchi! w . Cepat bangun, jangan malas2an terus.]_

"Ah, pasti ga akan di bales dengan cepat. Kl jam segini sih, mana mungkin beruang hibernasi bisa kebangunin hahaha" Kise tertawa kecil. Kemudian dia mandi, menyiapkan diri.

.

Aomine Daiki. Pemuda bersurai biru tua ini sedang nonton tv sambil megang HP mendapati sms dari sang kekasih, Kise Ryouta.

"Hoo, seperti biasa yaa.. Eh, dia sudah sadar belum ya sama hari ini? Semoga belum deh" Aomine pun mulai membalas sms itu.

_[To : Kise Ryouta_

_Ah, Ohayou Kise.. Urusai! Lagian ini libur kok, bangun siang harusnya tidak masalah]_

_._

Kise yang sedang menyiapkan diri, kaget dengan getaran HP-nya. Dan langsung senyum2.

"Wah, Aominecchi tumben sekali bangun pagi. Bagus deh :3"

_[To : Aomine Daiki_

_Tumben sekali bangun pagi. Kamu kerasukan apaan? Hahaha :3 . Tapi kan walaupun libur, kamu juga harus bangun pagi, itu sehat tau, dapet sinar matahari yg menyehatkan!"]_

.

"Ah, sepertinya dia belum menyadarinya.. Yaa, siap2 deh kau, Ryouta." Aomine tiba2 tertawa kayaknya monyet.

.

[Sesi SMS]

_-Ga gitu juga kali. Kamu kira aku apaan sih? Bangun pagi aja heboh.. Yaa, terserah kamu saja. Lagian ini hidupnya aku kok, km ga bisa ngapa2in-_

Sesaat mendapati sms, Kise geleng2 kepala, merasakan ada hal yang aneh. Tapi dia mencoba untuk tetap berpikir positif.

_**-Kamu tuh kayak kebo, beruang hibernasi, dan segala macam binatang yg sukanya molor haha :3 . Aominecchi, aku hanya memberitahu ok TwT-**_

_-Lah, yaudah kl emg mirip mereka2. Ya ga masalah, ga peduli. Memberitahu? Kau seakan2 menyuruh juga Kise. Oh iya, dan jangan kamu berperan seolah2 km itu ibuku.-_

**-**_**Bercanda ko, jgn marah deh :p . Um, ya memang aku menyuruhmu juga, itu juga demi kebaikanmu. Ah, tapi yasudahlah, yg gitu aja di ributin -_-**_

_-Ya terserah deh. Kise, aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu-_

_**-Oh, boleh. Mau ngomong apa?-**_

Saat dapat balesan,Kise yg tengah minum kaget sehingga airnya nyembur. Kise langsung cengo liat isi sms dari Aomine.

_-Kita udah pacaran selama 6 bulan. Kita bercanda bareng, romantis2an bareng, marahan juga. Hmm, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yg mengganjal di antara kita. Dan aku pikir mungkin ini sudah saatnya. Aku ingin hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja. Maaf…-_

Mata Kise tiba2 berkaca2. Air matanya pun mengalir. Kise yg benar2 tergoyahkan tersebut cepat membalas.

_**-Aomine ada apa ini?! Kenapa? KENAPA? Apa salah aku? Jika karena aku menyebalkan,sering mengaturmu, maafkan aku! Aomine, kau tahu kan aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku berjanji lakukan apapun asal aku masih bersamamu-**_

_-Kise perhatikan baik2. Aku tidak mengambil sebuah alasan aku memutuskanmu karena kau menyebalkan dan sering mengatur. Hal seperti itu wajar kau alami, semua orang pasti begitu, termasuk aku bukan? Aku hanya merasa, kita memang sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi. Kita mungkin sudah tidak cocok lagi.-_

_**-Tapi Aomine….. Yasudah, kalau itu mau mu! Kali ini aku benar2 tidak peduli. Kau sanagt tega! Kau benar2 bodoh sama seperti namamu AHOMINE!-**_

Kise yg benar2 tidak kuat, hanya bisa menangis meringkuk di sofa. Mukanya pucat, keringat dingin bercucuran. Dia benar2 sudah tidak tahu apa yg harus dilakukan.

"Kau benar2 bodoh, sangat bodoh… Aominecchi"

.

.

Aomine yg tengah duduk terlihat kebingungan. Mencoba berpikir, sambil melempar HP nya ke atas, tangkap, dan dilempar kembali.

"Hmm, apa aku terlalu berlebihan ya? Ah sepertinya tidak. Aku tidak menggunakan kata2 kasar padanya. Hanya hal2 dasar yg biasa org katakan pas putus. Ah, sekarang saja deh biar ga makin rumit." Aomine pun beranjak dari sofanya, dan keluar rumah.

Aomine pun berangkat menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan. Tiba2 dia bertemu dengan Kuroko, selingkuhannya. Eh, maksudnya, teman.

"Aomine-kun, apa yg kamu lakukan disini?"

"Oh, Tetsu. Aku hendak pergi ke beberapa toko. Apa yg km lakukan?"

"Aku baru saja membeli beberapa makanan. Sudah dulu yaa"

"Tetsu, tunggu! Aku butuh bantuan mu."

.

.

Kise kini lemas. Dia masih terbaring di sofanya. Dan masih dengan perasaan yg sakit, bingung, galau, dan lain2 yg salin bercampur menjadi perasaan yg "GAJE". Tiba2 ada suara bel. Kise pun langsung membersihkan mukanya, agar tidak terlihat seperti habis menangis. Dan dia pun membuka pintunya….

Di hadapannya seorang pemuda berkulit tan, bersurai biru tua, tinggi, dengan barang belanjaan yg sangat banyak berbentuk kado. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum..

"Halo, Kise.. Selamat Ulang Tahun!. Um, dan maaf.. yang sebelumnya itu hanya bohongan kok.."

Kise tak menyangka. Dia menangis, menangis bahagia tentunya. Dia pun menghampiri Aomine, dan memeluknya sangat erat.

"Bodoh! Kau sangat bodoh. Kau membuat aku menangis dengan 'Troll-an' mu yg aneh. Tapi, Aku mencintaimu Ahominecchi!"

"Hahaha, Maaf,maaf… Aku mencintaimu juga, Ryouta"

Aomine pun melihat ke arah muka Kise yg mulai memerah. Aomine meraih dagu Kise dan menariknya, hingga mereka berciuman.

'TOOOT 'TOOT 'TOOOOOOOOOOOOOT

Mereka pun berhenti. Dan melihat teman2 SMP nya berkumpul sambil membunyikan kembali terompetnya. Kise sangat malu dan langsung ngumpet di ketek Aomine :3 . Mereka semua pun tertawa…

.

-The End-

* * *

Maafkan kalo itu lebay atau apalah, tiba2 saja dapet ide kayak begitu. Jadi salahinnya jgn saya, tapi otak saya :3 /apaansih

Mau review apa aja boleh XD


End file.
